Visita insospechada
by Kuri115
Summary: El ejército español se encuentra en plena batalla contra los franceses, durante la cual Antonio recibe una visita que no esperaba.


Mi primer fic de Hetalia~ Es un UKxSpain, una parejita que necesita mucho amor, por cierto (Y que ademas es mi OTP :'D)

Advertencia: Escenita acalorada, así que no os acerquéis si no os gusta la idea. (?)

Advertencia 2 (?): Hetalia no me pertenece y por tanto los personajes tampoco.

Dedicado a mi langostita Kanai 3

* * *

1808.

España se encontraba sumida en el caos. Los franceses habían aprovechado la apertura de las fronteras españolas para intentar hacerse con la península. Y casi lo tenían. La nación española estaba prácticamente bajo el dominio francés y muchos de sus habitantes ya habían dejado de resistirse para dejarse gobernar, aunque no todos.

Los franceses aún no lo tenían todo ganado, a pesar de todo. En la península todavía quedaban grupos de españoles dispuestos a darlo todo por echar de allí a esos invasores y reproclamar a España como nación independiente de Francia. Estos grupos estaban formados por los llamados guerrilleros. Y _él _era uno de ellos.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había decidido que no iba a dejarse someter por ese traidor francés y pensaba dejárselo muy clarito, más tarde o más temprano, pero lo haría, y además lo _disfrutaría. _

Aquella tarde la mayoría del grupo se encontraba recogiendo el campamento. Pensaban emboscar una base francesa cercana y para cuando lo hicieran tendrían que huir y cambiar de posición si no querían ser atrapados al momento. La otra parte del grupo estaba repartida en las pocas carpas que aún quedaban montadas, ultimando los detalles del plan de ataque.

El hispano se encontraba en una de esas carpas cuando un joven irrumpió en ella, callándoles a todos al instante.

-Jefe, un hombre le está buscando. No se ha identificado, pero parece extranjero. –informó el chico.

-¿Extranjero? –Preguntó desconfiado Antonio. Estaba claro que francés no podía ser… Lo único que le cuadraba era que fuese portugués, seguramente le buscasen por algo relacionado con el ejército francés.

Salió de la tienda tras el joven, quien le guió hasta otra de las carpas donde se suponía que estaba su fortuito visitante.

Hizo un gesto al chico para que volviese a lo que estaba haciendo y entró solo. Estaba preparado para tener que aguantar una charla larga y formal, pero se quedó petrificado al ver a la persona que tenía frente a él y que se encontraba completamente ensimismado observando las pertenencias del español.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva. Se había esperando casi a cualquiera menos a él.

Unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada con ligera sorpresa, aunque pronto tanto esa mirada como su sonrisa se tornaron en aquella mueca de superioridad tan típica de quien la dibujaba.

-Hey, _Spain. _–Le llamó el inglés con prepotencia. Tan arrogante como siempre. ¿Y por qué le miraba así?- He venido a ayudar.

-¿A ayudar? –preguntó irónicamente el hispano, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante-. ¿Ayudar a quién, Kirkland? ¿A ese maldito gabacho? ¿Por eso estás aquí? –siguió preguntando, alzando cada vez más la voz.

En cuestión de segundos apuntaba al inglés directamente con un pequeño trabuco. Estaba nervioso, aunque le costase reconocerlo. No le agradaba para nada la repentina visita de Arthur, y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. No podría defenderse de nadie más si también se ponían en su contra.

Arthur adelantó también un par de pasos acercándose al español y encarándole sin hacer amago alguno de levantar el arma para defenderse.

-Si estuviese del lado de Francia y hubiese vendo expresamente a hacerte algo, ahora mismo no estarías apuntándome tan tranquilo con esa… cosa. –dijo mientras con una mano bajaba el arma del español y seguía caminando hacia el frente hasta que éste chocó con la espalda contra la pared. Su voz se tornó seria- Está claro que esta vez he venido a ayudarte a ti.

El español se revolvió en vano ante la cercanía del rubio, ya que éste le tenía bien sujeto.

Un ligero temblor involuntario se instaló en su cuerpo. Podía olerle, estaba muy cerca. La última vez que estuvieron en una situación semejante fue muchos años atrás, y no resultó nada agradable.

-Pues yo no lo veo tan claro. No tienes motivos para hacerlo, Kirkland, nunca me has ayudado, no veo por qué ahora sí. –le espetó Antonio intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. No quería que el inglés notase que aquello estaba afectándole.

-¿Por qué no intentas confiar en mí? –Inquirió el rubio, colando una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del otro a la vez que tenía que resistir el brusco movimiento de éste, con el que intentaba zafarse de tal acción-. -¿Cuándo he faltado yo a mi palabra?

-Muchas veces. Al menos conmigo. Ahora suéltame y no te atrevas a seguir tocándome, inglés de pacotilla. –amenazó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo, aquello no sirvió de mucho. Tras oírle, el rubio acentuó su sonrisa y no cesó de pasar la mano por el abdomen del otro, provocándole con tentadoras e insinuantes caricias.

Antonio siguió forcejeando para soltarse, pero el otro le tenía fuertemente agarrado. Sintió la mano del rubio descendiendo hasta su entrepierna y gruñó. Ahí sí que no iba a dejarle tocar, ni por asomo, pero por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió librarse del agarre del otro.

-Confía en mí esta vez. Tanto tú como yo queremos patearle el culo a esos franceses, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos, entonces? –Insistió Arthur apretando ligeramente la mano.

-¿Acaso crees que no te conozco? Tú no haces las cosas gratis… -tuvo que parar de hablar para emitir un suspiro, pues el inglés acababa de aflojar el agarre de su mano y ahora se dedicaba a frotarla sobre su entrepierna-. …seguro que buscas algo.

Arthur no contestó y llevó sus labios al cuello del castaño. En cierto modo tenía razón. Si el francés lograba hacerse con la península, el próximo sería seguramente él, y posiblemente no pudiese defenderse ante tanto gabacho suelto. Si lograba ayudarle y ganarse la simpatía del español aunque fuese en esos momentos, había una pequeña probabilidad de que en ese caso fuese el español quien le prestase su ayuda.

Por otro lado, Antonio, ligeramente aturdido por las caricias que el otro le estaba proporcionando, pensaba en los posibles beneficios o desventajas que la ayuda del rubio le provocaría. Si no le dejaba ayudarle, él y su hermano solos no podrían con todo el ejército francés, eso estaba claro, y si le ayudaba, posiblemente usase eso el inglés en su propio beneficio para chantajearle y exigirle más tarde su ayuda... Pero él personalmente prefería eso antes que convertirse en esclavo del gabacho.

Fue notando que poco a poco se iba acalorando más. Llevó una mano al brazo de Arthur y tironeó de su manga, conteniéndose para no soltar ningún sonido extraño. El susodicho cesó un poco con las caricias y giró la cara para poder verle.

-Está bien… trazaremos un plan, dejaré que me ayudes… -accedió dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos verdes del inglés.

Arthur se sonrió internamente sintiéndose victorioso y se separó lentamente del español, que permanecía apoyado a la pared, mostrándose indiferente por lo sucedido.

-Así me gusta, veo que lo has pensado bien… ¿No te parece genial? Vamos a trabajar juntos. Al fin.

-No entiendo tu afán. ¿Por qué tanto interés en luchar a mi lado de repente? –preguntó Antonio separándose de la pared y acercándose al escritorio mientras se colocaba bien la ropa. Aún estaba confuso y acalorado, y además tenía que reconocer muy en su interior que Arthur había llamado su atención. Pero ahora tenía que calmarse.

-Siempre has peleado con muchas ganas y mucha pasión por lo que te ha importado. -comenzó el rubio, atusándose también la ropa, indiferente-. Eres fuerte física y psicológicamente, pero por "desgracia" siempre hemos estado en bandos diferentes de la batalla y, al menos por una vez, quiero saber cómo es pelear a tu lado. -cuando acabó de hablar dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, quien le miraba fijamente.

Antonio jamás había imaginado que Arthur podía pensar así. Siempre le veía disfrutar demasiado cada vez que peleaban o discutían, y que ahora dijese algo así… Podía ser una treta, pero en ese caso los ojos del rubio lo estarían disimulando demasiado buen, porque no parecía estar mintiendo.

Sintió un escalofrío al percatarse del brillo de diversión que había aparecido de nuevo en los ojos del otro. Se sentía raro, y estaba completamente seguro de que era cosa del inglés, otra vez.

Se acercó a Arthur casi sin pensar y sonrió. Ahora tenía él ganas de seguirle el juego.

-Bueno, tú mejor que otros muchos deberías saber que soy muy cabezota y que hago todo lo que esté en mi mano por lograr lo que me propongo, ¿o no?

Dio un par de pasos más hacia adelante y se abalanzó de pronto sobre los labios del inglés, evitando así cualquier posible respuesta por parte de éste, por el momento.

Poco le importaba ahora a él si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal o bien. Un impulso era eso: un impulso, y para alguien tan lanzado y pasional como era el hispano, eso era algo difícil de controlar.

La complicidad terminó de asentarse entre ambos cundo notó que el menor no oponía resistencia alguna al beso, si no que, al contrario, le correspondía.

Momentos después, y ya debido casi a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se separaron el uno del otro, pero permaneciendo aún muy juntos.

-Veo que al final sí era cierto eso de que aceptabas mi ayuda… -bromeó el rubio con una sonrisa que se encontraba a medio camino entre la diversión y la provocación.

Antonio asintió ligeramente y se separó de él con la misma indiferencia con la que lo había hecho anteriormente el otro, causando que ahora fuese el rostro de Arthur donde apareciese un gesto de confusión, que fue seguido al instante por otra de sus sonrisas.

Y es que, en el fondo, a ambos les gustaba jugar así al gato y al ratón. Perseguirse el uno al otro y hacer después como si nada pasase. Provocarse hasta que uno de los dos se rindiese ante el otro.

Y ese juego continuaría durante toda la tarde, quién sabe si más, mientras ambos trazaban un plan y una estrategia contra los franceses que seguramente no terminarían de organizar. Porque las miradas, gestos o incluso las palabras harían que ese trabajo quedase relevado a un segundo plano por otras necesidades fisiológicas aún más fuertes.

* * *

Fin.

Espero que no me comáis :D Los halagos son bien recibidos y las críticas también, siempre que sean constructivas.

Por último, sí, la historia está centrada en la Guerra de la Independencia que enfrentó a franceses, españoles y a los aliados de estos últimos, los ingleses~

Besitos~


End file.
